fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Pika (2015 game)
Peter Pika ' is a 3D platformer developed by Inora in 2015 for the Wii U/Xbox One/Playstation 4. Taking inspiration from Crash Bandicoot, Spyro, Banjo-Kazooie, Sonic, and Mario, the game is a tribute, dealing with Peter Pika's adventures on Massive Mountain as he attempts to defeat the evil Dr. Wessel. Plot In the beautiful Massive Mountain, old friends Peter Pika, Chad Capybara, and Redd look out at the sun coming up triumphantly. Suddenly, the sun is obstructed from their view by a gigantic airship. Small silver bombs rain down, exploding down on the mountain, causing Chad to run around crying. Redd laughs until a bomb launches him away. Peter is launched away too, landing on a green patch. He burrows downward and ends up in Playful Plains. There, after brushing up on athletic moves and beating robots, he returns back to learn from Chad that the airship is being run by a Doctor Wessel. Chad explains that the robots are using machines to drain the life energy of Massive Mountain and it's surrounding areas. He also explains that they are taking control of wildlife to turn them into minions. Chad suggests that Peter goes out and destroy the robots. An afraid Redd agrees. Peter sets out and goes across a bright grassland, dark cave, sunny desert, the frozen icelands, a firey volcano, and eventually ends up in the base of Wessel. Ready to defeat Wessel to end the madness, Wessel explains his plan to take over the world using the energy of nature. He then brings out a secret weapon: a large robotic clone of Peter that he developed using DNA of Peter from him destroying the robots. Peter fights back, and launches the "Mecha Pika" into space. The animals, free, head to Massive Mountain where they all view the sun coming up alongside the cheerful trio. In a post credits scene, Dr. Wessel is floating around in space, declaring his revenge and getting hit by meteors. Gameplay '''Peter Pika '''is a 3D Platformer ala ''Crash Bandicoot ''or ''Super Mario 3D World meaning that the game is 3D platformer that is linear, and has players going from start to finish. However, it also has various secrets and optional treasures to find, expanding the game. Players use the playable character(at first only Peter Pika, but later optionally Chad Capybara and Redd) to go from the level entrance(a burrow) to the finish, where they have to destroy a giant machine(similar to the first Sonic game). The main focus of the game is platforming and fighting enemies. To do so, players have a wide varied moveset. All characters can do a long jump, backflip, somersault, and roll. In addition, each character has some way of extending their jump(Peter spins upward using his hat, Chad hops twice, Red can slow down his landing using his tail). They also have an attack(Peter can claw and ground pound, Chad can ram and body slam, and Redd can ground pound and swing his tail). The game is structured into 6 worlds, connected with one hub. Each world has 3 standard levels(reach the goal), but they also have a level where players fight bosses, in addition to the unique Rolling levels. Here, players use gyroscope/control stick to guide the player(rolled into a ball) around a course to collect 8 red coins while avoiding obstacles. Every level has a Golden Flower hidden, in addition to three Crystals. Bonus levels can be collected through keys. These levels are similar to the bonus rounds of Sonic 1, players roll around in a 2D area and try to collect enough points before the timer runs out. Beating these grants Golden Crystals, and with all of them, Hard Mode can be unlocked. Here, players control Peter or Chad and the difficult is upped. Beating that unlocks Redd. The game allows players to save after every level, with there being no life system. Dying simply returns the player to the start of the level. Characters *'''Peter Pika: A silent Pika who wears a propeller hat. He is relatively cheerful and cute. He's the default playable character. You can find his character page here. *'Chad Capybara:' A geeky Capybara who is Peter's best friend. He talks in a low snively voice. He runs the game's shop and is also a playable character in Hard Mode. You can find his character page here. *'Redd:' A sly laid back Red Panda. He will trade you Keys for Crystals and talks in a smooth quiet voice. He is an unlockable character who can be played as after Hard Mode is completed. You can find his character page here. *'Dr. Wessel:' A villainous weasel who made his base on Massive Mountain, Wessel seeks to drain the power of the mountain. He talks in a growl. You can find his character page here. Levels Massive Mountain The hub world. Chad can be found in a small hut in the center of the world, and Redd can be found roaming around the world. The area is split into different parts, the center, where the titular mountain appears, and 6 other areas, one for each world. There's also a Star that can transport the player to space after all 6 Golden Crystals have been found. Grass Cave Desert Ice Volcano Peak Space The final bonus level. This level is completely unique, acting as an on-rails shooter where players use Peter on a star blasting energy at various satellites. After scoring enough, the level is won. This level showcases various easter eggs and breaks the fourth wall. Items Scroll over the items with your mouse to read info! Normal Collectibles Bosses Enemies Reception Reception was mixed, earning a rough average score of 63%. Criticism was given to the small size of the game, but praise was given to the simple but well done concept and unique bosses. Trivia *Pikas are small mammals related to Rabbits, who live on top of mountain sides, and are called "Whistling Hares" due to the noise they make when they dive into burrows. Pikas were chosen as the main character when the developers came upon a list of obscure cute animals. This was also used to choose Redd and Chad, alongside many of the other animals. *Wessel is arguably the only main character who is not obscure. This is because Weasels pray on Pikas. *Unused obscure animals can be seen in the final boss, where Wessel's Mecha Pika uses them for ammo. Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Sr.Wario Category:2015 Category:Inora Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Peter Pika (series)